


Echo

by saruma_aki



Series: Noise [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki Angst, M/M, Poor Clint, Poor Loki, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like no one knew the true pain—the exhaustion that came from nowhere and everywhere all at once. It weighed down on a person, suffocated them, breaking them until they were far too damaged to be fixed.</p><p>...</p><p>A roar of some primitive beast resonates through the recesses of his cell, shaking the very foundations and he belatedly realizes it’s his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, this is really just a short drabble in an attempt to get myself out of a writers slump--just haven't been very inspired lately.
> 
> Anyway, some quick things you need to know.  
> 1.) This is kind of AU  
> 2.) Loki was mind controlled in this  
> 3.) When people are mind-controlled, it's like their conscious self that would never do the actions committed is sent to an encasement where they're kept until the mind-controller releases the person.  
> 4.) I'm sorry if it's bad
> 
> Now that I've taken care of that--I am sorry what you are about to read is kind of bad.
> 
> Well, enjoy!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine, though I tried to fix up any mistakes I found.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to their respective owners.

It’s like no one knew the true pain—the exhaustion that came from nowhere and everywhere all at once. It weighed down on a person, suffocated them, breaking them until they were far too damaged to be fixed.

The self-hatred licks at his insides like a hungry fire. It tortures, burning him, causing him to scream out in agony—yet no one cares enough to listen.

No one understood—no one had been through that agony, not a single person he knew. He was left to writhe on his own, knowing there was no relief where his mind sent him.

Gazing up at the night sky, an illusion cast upon the cage he’s kept in, he could feel the scream building up within him. The pain was intense, sending his heart stuttering—on the brink of collapsing—and he could only reach blindly into the dark, flailing his arms and digging his fingers into his arms.

More pain…

“I don’t want to!”

Pain…

“No!”

Pain—

“Stop it!”

Pa—

“Stop…”

P…

A roar of some primitive beast resonates through the recesses of his cell, shaking the very foundations and he belatedly realizes it’s his own. Raw red lines adorn pale flesh where his nails had laid in on the skin, marring the snow white.

Shivering, trembling, and weak, he rolls over onto his side, dry-heaving nothing onto hard ground.

The sky lights up with flames and a shrill scream bounces around.

“Hello?”

It’s weak, scared, though the fear was artfully masked to most outsiders.

“Hello?”

It echoes itself in the room.

Another—there’s another.

Dragging his body, he stands on weak legs, heart heavy as he walks over. His steps draw the attention of the first—the first of the many that were soon going to join him in his cell, his torture. Sitting down heavily next to them, he remains quiet.

“Hello…” He whispers, looking at the flames lighting the sky.

“Hello…”

“Close your eyes,” he whispers hoarsely, reaching out to pull the larger man closer and it seems to click in the head and almost unbidden, the man’s tears come out, sliding down his cheeks. “I’ll wake you when it’s over.”

The sobs echoed in the cell.

“When it’s over…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble! I was kind of childishly excited about it (I've never written a drabble before). It was a new experience. Um, let me know what you thought in the comments below (if you want to). Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. Okay, bye!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on instagram, same username ( saruma_aki ) <3


End file.
